Hugs Are Good For The Soul
by Pricat
Summary: Sam has been very grumpy, very angry lately and the others can't figure out why until a visit from Jean-Pierre sheds some light and helps Sam open up and let it go
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I wrote this a while ago after imagining Sam being angry and Jean helping him out and my muses screamed to write this but I added more to it after reading a chapter of the story Run Beaker Run where Sam helped him out.**

**In this drabble, Sam is angry but a visit from Jean calms him and helps the others understand that Sam just needs friends who care about him.**

**I'm just showing the softer side that he has, but he hides it plus there are a lack of stories on here for him and I'm changing that, expect a lot more lol**

* * *

"Heads up, the Grumpy Eagle's pretty mad!" Andy said.

"Yeah!" Randy said as they were wearing paintball gear.

"Amdy, Randy!

You little brats were in my art stuff!

Without my permission!" they heard Sam yell.

Kermit gulped as he knew when Sam was this mad, nothing they could do would calm him down but knew one thing that worked, Jean.

He saw Constantine phoning Jean since they knew the French cop was Sam's best friend meaning he could calm him down.

"He said he'd be there.

At least Sam's in the break room drinking ice tea.

Andy and Randy really irked hin this time, you know how much he loves art and finger claw painting." he told them.

"Is Sam okay, but how angry did Andy and Randy make him this time?" Jean asked.

"Wow how did you know it was them?" Constantine asked.

"He talks about them in anger management and art calms him down especially his art Walls." Jean said.

"Andy and Randy kinda took most of his paint supplies to make paintballs without asking and that got him mad." Constantine said.

Jean knew that his friend was steamed and knew one thing that calmed him down, a hug remembering the first time Sam had hugged him.

He went into the break room seeing his grumpy eagle drinking ice tea but breaking the paper cups understanding sitting on the floor beside him.

"Hey Jean you heard what happened huh?" he said.

"Yes but glad you didn't lash out as this is what we learnt in class.

I think I know what will make you happy." he said.

He then was wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug as he was feeling better making Jean relieved knowing that his friend was feeling calm as Constantine was stunned seeing Sam so calm but were understanding that Jean calmed him down, and seeing him grab his messenger bag as he was going home.

Jean knew that when he was like this, it was better for him to be home and calm down knowing he'd check on him later but was deciding to teach the others a way to calm Sam when he was irked in case he wasn't there to help,

* * *

Sam was in his room dipping finger claws into paint as he was painting on an art wall, the one place in his room he could paint without messing up the room remembering that in class, the therapist had taught them to use what made them happy remembering a good strong memory, the first time he'd hugged Jean.

He was painting intensely unaware that Jean was here but he was stunned seeing what was on the art wall knowing the hug strategy worked but knew Andy and Randy irked him but stunned he wasn't going back there for a whi,e.

"Yeah as I don't want to blow my top every time I go.

Besides the others think I'm just grumpy." Sam said.

"That's not true as they care about you, as they're your friends.

But at least you're taking baby steps, to try." he said.

He was recording him painting and saw how calm he was and wondered if he could get him calm there like he was.

He just left him be and were going but saw him hug him.

"Thanks Sammy.

I guess hugs are good." he said.

Sam nodded as he was feeling better.

He was finger claw painting but feeling better about his anger but cleaning up and washing his finger claws knowing that not going back there was a good thing for him and were seeing Jean return.

He saw the eagle male asleep which was cute but left him be stroking his head as he had talked to Kermit about things.

He knew that Sam was trying to take baby steps in being social like helping hide Beaker by dressing him up in a gentleman suit and knew he needed time.

Later that afternoon, after he woke up, Sam saw Jean making tea but had made peanut butter stickies which was one of his favourite treats.

"How're you feeling, as I was worried about you?

Andy and Randy seem to make you mad a lot." he told him.

"Yes they always irk me." he told him drinking tea.

Jean saw his finger claws shake holding the cup as tears welled in his eyes knowing that he was lonely among Kermit and the others.

"Sammy don't cry, I hate you sad.

Did you talk to Ms Menzel about how you feel?" he said.

"A little." Sam admitted.

" Oh if you don't tell us how you feel, how are we supposed to help make it better?" Jean said.

"Everybody thinks I'm grumpy and annoying so I just stay away but at least you care." he told him.

"Yes I do." Jean said hugging him.

He was then seeing him let it out stroking his blue feathered back, until he saw him calm down.

"Better?" Jean asked.

"Yes... Thank you." Sam said.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kermit asked.

"Sam was sad but I was helping him feel better, but keep an eye on him okay?" Jean said.

"Sure we are friends." the amphibian said.

Sam was stunned by that seeing Beaker hug him.

"I'm okay now my good man, just loneliness hit as always but it's okay now." he said.

Jean was relieved by this as he had to go but would talk to Sam later.

Sam nodded hugging Jean tight as he understood stroking his blue head feathers gently, knowing the eagle knew his scent, coffee

"I gotta go but I'll be back soon." Jean said as he let go.

Sam nodded as he saw him go.

" Are you gonna be okay?" Kermit asked.

"Yes." Sam replied softly.


	2. Being With Jean Again

**A/N**

**After re reading it, I felt like updating plus with the new show starting on Monday I felt like writing plus Sam needs his adorable Frenchman Jean.**

**In this chapter Sam is tired from having to stay up because the talk show is late night, but Jean returns and has moved to America which makes Sam very happy because he missed Jean.**

* * *

"Ugh, I hate staying up even if it he,ps with the new show but I hope Jean is okay." Sam said yawning as it was morning but the blue feathered eagle male was sleepy rubbing his eyes gently stretching.

It was a few months after Jean had visited but Sam hoped his adorable Frenchman was okay yawning making himself coffee to wake himself up but needed more sleep before he could think clearly.

He was climbing upstairs to his room but turned his phone off so he could nap peacefully without being annoyed placing his mug on the bedside table snuggling into bed under the covers cuddling his stuffed eagle Ernest yawning feeling his eyes heavy, passing out into sleep snoring.

* * *

Jean smiled as he turned the key he'd gotten copied for Sam's house opening the door entering because he missed his eagle and wanted to spoil him rotten in the cuddle and belly rubs department hearing snores Fron upstairs smirking, because he knew it was Sam making himself coffee since he and Sam had what they called a coffee party which was like a tea party but they drank coffee.

He had good news for his eagle that would make him very happy knowing Sam had been brave and tried to make friends and open up but was singing in French knowing how Sam loved when he did this looking at his wallet which had photos of him and Sam because he'd missed his eagle.

Later that early afternoon Sam was awake but felt better rubbing sleep from his eyes but the smell of European coffee made his beak twitch in excitement because he knew who that smell belonged to going downstairs and entering the kitchen, seeing Jean there hugging him.

"You're awake, mon ami don't worry." Jean told him.

"B-But how did you get here?" Sam asked excited.

"I moved to America, Sam." Jean replied.

"Really?" Sam asked as Jean nodded.

He bear hugged him happily wondering where his adorable Frenchman was going to live as Jean chuckled at the happiness in Sam's voice which was music to his ears and knew Sam had missed him saying he had a house a few blocks away making Sam excited.

"I'm glad you're happy, because a certain Good Frog told me you've been trying really hard to make friends." Jean said drinking coffee plus he'd brought pastries from France.

"Yeah, I kinda kept Constantine from causing mischief on the new show and on Denise, Kermit's new girlfriend." Sam replied making Jean understand.

"You okay, mon ami?" Jean asked seeing Sam nod yawning because he'd been up late seeing the couch going there leading his eagle there.

He saw the art wall had lots of drawings and finger claw paintings of them but knew that somebody needed a cuddle but giving his eagle a belly rub seeing a smile on Sam's beak grow because he had missed this seeing him out like a light as he needed more sleep to function.

He knew things would be okay as long as he was around since he felt bad that he'd been gone for a long while so knew things were okay but humming softly knowing things would get intresting.


	3. Helping Jean Settle In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy.**

**Sam is helping Jean get settled into his new house plus Sam is helping him unpack the stuff but they are having fun together.**

* * *

"Mmm, the takeout should be here soon mon ami." Jean said after ordering it earlier seeing Sam wearing an night sweater but had just had a bath to relax since he'd been tired all day and needed to recharge his batteries so he wouldn't be so grumpy, around others but was relaxing.

"I hope so, because I am hungry, Jeanbug." Sam replied making Jean smile at the pet name the eagle had given him but it was cute.

He knew his moving to America was good plus he could help Sam out.

"You okay, Sam?" Jean asked sitting on the couch beside him watching TV hearing the doorbell as it must be the food seeing Sam get up grabbing money answering the door seeing it was here paying for the food closing the front door.

"You didn't get snippy, did you mon ami?" Jean asked him.

"No, but it's okay." Sam replied as they were in the kitchen as they were at the table but enjoying the food and talking.

"Will Interpol be mad, that you moved to America?" Sam asked.

"No but Interpol is international and all over the world, so no but it's okay." Jean replied seeing the eagle male quiet and understood because he'd been busy for a while and even turned down being director of Interpol so he could be with Sam remembering something.

"Close your eyes, mon ami." Jean told him.

He placed a locket around Sam's blue feathered neck seeing his eyes open seeing a locket in the shape of a CIA police badge making him impressed.

"Thanks Jeanbug." Sam said.

"You're welcome mon ami." Jean replied.

He liked seeing his eagle happy but knew he cared about him but was seeing Sam eating noodles but to him they looked like worms making Jean giggle.

"I guess to you, your instincts think they're worms since you know?" Jean said.

"Because birds eat worms, Jean, but I'm not a typical eagle remember?" Sam told him.

"I know, but that's good." Jean said.

Sam nodded eating but drinking juice liking that he and Jean were having a meal making a huge smirk cross his beak.

* * *

The next day Sam was helping Jean unpack his stuff as most of his stuff had made it to America from France but saw many things like books and other things making Jean chuckle at his friend's curiousity guessing that he was curious.

Jean knew that his eagle had missed him plus had pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but he was awake making Jean chuckle at this as they were getting to work plus Sam noticed magic equipment.

"My cousin and I used to do magic, when we were kids." Jean told him.

"I see, but it's okay." Sam said but he was learning new things about his adorable Frenchman which was good since Jean was learning new things about him like he could sing beautifully plus he sang sometimes.

They were almost done but Sam got a text making Tne blue feathered male sigh because he was having fun with Jean making him understand.

"It's okay, as Good Frog needs you too but thanks for helping." Jean said hugging him seeing Sam leave.

At the theatre he saw Constantine jumping around and being mischievous along with bugging Denise making Sam sigh.

"Quit it, Bad Frog as I had to leave Jean to come." he said as the others wondered what he meant because they didn't know.

Both males were going to the break room but Sam was working on a housewarming gift for Jean making Constantine curious.

"So, Jean is in America?" he asked.

"Yes, he moved here to America but it is very good, he makes me happy like you and Nadya." Sam told him.

"Oh, I see but I was just having fun." Constantine said to him.

Sam sighed letting him ramble on but was focusing on his task but saw the Bad Frog knitting which was good.

He hoped that Jean was okay drinking coffee.


	4. Catching Cold

**A/N**

**Here's more but I hope you guys like.**

**Sam comes down with a bad cold but tries to hide it until it gets bad and the otners especially Constantine encourage Sam to rest and that he needs to take care of himself.**

* * *

The next morning while Jean was up with the sun, Sam was still asleep in his bed because he'd been up late helping the new show out but he was bringing the eagle breakfast leftovers that he'd made entering the eagle's house and putting pancakes on a plate making smiley faces on them to make Sam happy and smile since he wasn't a morning eagle.

He was humming to himself but around noon he heard footsteps hearing the door open seeing Sam enter yawning but Jean hugged him seeing he had bed feathers which was cute stroking his blue feathered back.

"Hey, you made pancakes!" Sam said

"You could say that, mon ami." Jean said.

Sam was feeling better because he normally slept in and woke up later but was hoping that things were okay because he was drinking coffee which was helping plus he felt a twitch in his beak sneezing.

"Mon ami, you okay?" Jean asked making Sam sigh.

"Yes, don't worry." Sam said coughing.

Jean wasn't so sure because he could tell that his eagle was sick but was hi"ding it from him because he was doing things plus was placing a hand on his blue feathered head feeling it was very warm making him worry.

"You sure, you wanna go?" he asked.

"I have to, sick or not." Sam told him coughing which made Jean worry because Sam was important to him and he cared about him a lot so hoped he would be okay drinking coffee.

* * *

It was later that night at the theatre while helping with the new show and Sam was feeling not so hot which both Constantine and Kermit noticed wondering if he was okay seeing the blue feathered male shake his head because he knew they needed him.

Constantine was sensing that Sam was sick placing a webbed hand on the blue feathered male's head feeling it was pretty warm beckoning Kermit over to him.

"He's sick alright, but what do you do?" he said to his cousin plus Tne otners were stunned Constantine was speaking and not being loud.

"Nobody likes being sick, trust me." Constantine said.

"We'd better call Jean, to get him." Scooter said.

"Hey, I know how it feels, to not want others to see you sick as it happened to me when I had a bad cold but Nadya and Sneaker helped me so you should let Jean help you." Constantine told him.

Sam nodded sneezing a lot in the others' direction making Constantine laugh hysterically as Kermit shook his head at his cousin seeing the Le Maximum there making Sam sigh.

"Hey, it's okay just rest up and feel better." Kermit told Sam but was seeing him and Jean leave but they hoped he was okay making them understand.

Back at the house Jean was carrying a feverish Sam onto his back but putting him on the couch.

"Aw, you have a very bad cold mon ami." Jean said to him making him juice.

"Thanks, Jean." Sam said blowing into tissues making Jean understand but was putting an ice pack on his blue feathered head to bring down his fever so was letting him rest up seeing Sam out like a light, making him smirk but was going to his house.

The next morning when he went to check up on Sam, Jean found Sam up worrying him because it was making his cold worse.

"C'mon buddy, you need to rest and kick cold butt." Jean told him.

He was leading the blue feathered male to the couch but putting a blanket over him seeing him asleep.


End file.
